


The Clan of the Forgotten

by SuuItosukai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Athazagoraphobia, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I think?, Mainly one chapter with 2 endings, Multiple Endings, One Shot, Original Character(s), Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Amnesia, Warring States Period (Naruto), Zetsu ruins everything, forgotten, so it’s a three shot than, three-shot, yeah a three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuItosukai/pseuds/SuuItosukai
Summary: They made a promise to never forget. One pair didn’t and other forgot.They are the Kieru Clan, desperate to be remembered even if it’s on paper. There is one member left, will they be remembered?
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Clan of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this was mostly written in one day so didn’t really look over and change anything and most of it was thought up on the sport desperate to add more or fill some things. So yeah! Prepare for some cringe, maybe
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT I REALIZED I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE HER LAST NAME AS UCHIHA ONCE

Kieru - The forgotten clan 

Kieru translates to ‘Vanish’. 

The Kieru Clan has always been small. They are always afraid of being forgotten because its members easily vanish in everyone’s mind. They write as much as they can to preserve their memories, as well as in other clans' history. They want to be remembered, never forgotten to the world.

(But when they are mentioned it’s suddenly like they remembered who they were, but then forgotten very soon.) 

They are also mainly a support clan. They made weapons, sewed clothing, grew crops, and farmed animals, and even churned out Iryo-nins but they were rare.  
————— 

During the Warring States, they made many alliances and peace treaties with others. Supplies in return for being mentioned and repeated in the Clans books and history. 

The Clan mainly stuck with the Uchiha, because they do not forget easily with their Sharingan. The chakra burns the memories and the clan into their minds. Only time can fade away the memories of them, but if they look for the memories of its members with their Sharingan they renew— and the process repeats. They are content and happy to stay with them.

The Kieru mingle with the Uchiha. Mainly with the Main Branch but they do have constant contact with the rest.

While the head of the clan and its heirs are responsible for writing them down, many branch families do so as well in respect for their constant support and own personal friendships. 

Azumi Kieru was a spare clan heir, the youngest in her family. She was an Iryo-nin as well as a strong fighter. (The clan was very adamant about their healers being able to fight) 

She was introduced to Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna at a young age. That started the close relationships with the brothers. 

——————

The brothers adored her, like her name, her presence alone was comforting, and just felt safe and home. Between Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara, Madara has liked the Kieru heir more. He often trusted her enough to bring her to the river where he met the Hashirama where the three of them became friends. 

Oddly enough Hashirama was able to remember her like Madara just fine.  
(After all, they were once the same brothers that adored their younger sister with everything they had.) 

——————  
They were laying on the grassy ground staring up at the sky watching clouds float by. The boys flanking her sides with her in the middle. 

“You guys won’t forget me right?” 

She suddenly blurted out the question, then she flushed in embarrassment when they sat up to look at her. 

Madara snickered as Hashirama laughed.

“Of course not. How could I ever forget you?”

“Yeah! What were you thinking anyway? We’re your friends, of course, we’d never forget about you” 

She smiled at them, with a hint of sadness. They would one day forget who she is, she doesn't want to see the day when they leave her behind. 

(Except that they never did, they kept their promise and remembered her. Expect one who wanted to forget but couldn’t) 

———————

Madara gained his Sharingan the day he had to separate from his best friend. Izuna did too close behind on the battlefield. 

Every moment off and on the battlefield they recorded the memories of her with their Sharingan, as per tradition in the Uchiha clan. 

They had a book with her name to which they recorded the time they spent together and the many achievements on the battlefield. Members of the clan were allowed to add on as well. 

Every member of the clan had one for each member, they were a small clan after all. The book closes when they die and is stored in the library. 

———————

Kieru Azumi perishes on a mission after Madara is made Clan head. 

Azumi and her partner were ambushed by a group of Senju. She was killed with a sword to the chest and chakra exhaustion while healing her companion. 

He killed the last Senju and brought her home in a body scroll, holding the cloth she used as a Hitai-ate which held her clan symbol. (it was two circles, one large one and a smaller one inside. It resembled an eye.)

As he walked off, he never noticed a black blob with yellow eyes watching them leave and disappearing. 

(He killed her again in this life. Why? Why does he hate her so? She hasn’t done anything to him...)

———————

The Uchiha brothers were devastated when they return with a piece of cloth and a scroll containing her body. 

Izuna grieves. 

Madara blames himself, he blames himself for sending her to her death. He wants her back, and he starts to break. 

He misses her. 

Izuna was next. Tobirama had beaten him. 

(Oh god. Oh god please no… IZUNA! Please don’t…. Please don’t leave me here, you're the only thing I have left. Please don’t leave me as 𝐀̸̵̢̡̦͚̦͔͊̈́̐̓̕͝𝐳̴̴̡͍̺͖̀͑̕͘̚͜𝐮̴̸̡͔̘̞̫͆͋̐̐͊͝𝐦̸̸̻͍͓̺̪͖̓͆̕͝𝐢̴̸̡͕̙̘̞̝̒͋͛͊͒ did.)

They retreated. 

Izuna suffered in his bed, they weren’t able to heal him. 

He makes a promise to Madara.  
(One he cannot keep) 

They give him his eyes.  
(heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction is now eternal) 

Izuna is dead.  
(no No NO) 

And so is Madara.  
(He breaks, and he is broken. They have left him broken and never to be repaired again.) 

———————

A treaty was made between the Senju and the Uchiha. Thus the Village Hidden in the Leaves is born. 

———————

Hashirama is upset to learn that his friend has perished in battle. But he struggles to keep his promise, he wonders why and now he knows. 

Her clan is the people of the forgotten. He has heard of the Kieru Clan before, how desperate they were for others to persevere their memories in others. 

The Senju clan broke the treaty with Kieru when they were suddenly aware of the alliance with the Uchiha generations ago. 

Hashirama sits at his desk, thinking. His memories of his friend are slowly fading away, but it can come back to him with the help of knowing or having something familiar to them. 

He suddenly has an idea and takes off to make it a reality. 

He asks the Uchiha for pictures of his friend, he explains he wants to make a memorial for her. 

They give him what he wants, they want to remember her too. Her kindness, her support, and the lives that she saved they wanted to preserve. 

And so they did.

She was a statue in the center of the village, she was sitting with flowers on her hands and leaning against a large leaf. Her smile radiated her warm and safe nature. There was a pillar of text dedicated to her and a mini decorative forest around her. 

(The Nara tends to nap or laze around it, and the Yamanaka likes to place flowers around it. The people forget her face and name but remember her kindness.) 

Madara finds this out and often spends time under or near it.

( He is grateful, but doesn’t show it.) 

——————

Madara leaves one day and comes back with Kyuubi by his side. He dies at what is now called the Valley of the End, and he comes back because of Izanagi. 

He works with the one who killed his beloved Kieru.  
(But he does not need to know that)

He wants his perfect peace and decides on an Infinite Genjutsu. 

Madara has found a boy stuck in a pile of rubble. 

He trains him to be his perfect puppet to carry out his plans. 

The old Uchiha dies on the day the Kyuubi is released, he can’t wait for his plan to be successful. 

(During the attack a certain statue is destroyed and never to be rebuilt again because it has been forgotten.)

———————

Kieru Emiko, a child of the forgotten clan. 

The Kieru Clan only exists on paper, everyone has forgotten who they were, except the Uchiha. They are confused whenever they see it, memories are very vague but they suddenly recognize it as the clan of the forgotten. 

Uchiha Sasuke has made friends with the child of the forgotten. They have fun together and play, when Itachi isn’t here he seeks out his friend. 

(He remembers her, she’s happy that he remembers her.) 

He brings her to the Uchiha compound. 

The Uchihas who remember the clan stare discreetly with their Sharingan. They recognize her, something deep inside them recognizes the fact that she is a Kieru. 

(She is the last of them, they whispered. The clan of the forgotten has yet to die. Many have perished in the attack of the fox, only one has survived. The word spreads around the Uchiha Compound, and only the Uchihas.) 

Standing proud and tall like he had beaten Itachi at something, Uchiha Sasuke shows off his friend to his family. 

Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku's eyes shone in knowing. She is a Kieru and so their Sharingan flashed very briefly, to remember the welcoming of the forgotten to be remembered once again.

Itachi does not miss the way his parents activate their dojutsu for a moment at the child his little brother had brought in. He tenses up and squashes down the feeling of recognition in his chest. 

(He doesn’t know the traditions, he was never told and has never met one.) 

Dinner went out without a problem, only Itachi was twitching slightly since his parents had their Sharingan active hidden behind a minor genjutsu for the coloring of their eyes. 

(They record what has happened in a newly created book, it is passed along to members of the clan.)

Sasuke with Itachi behind his heels is walking her back to the orphanage adamantly talking about the training they do the next day.

Together they managed to wrangle a training day with Itachi in return he was allowed to bring Shisui. 

They dropped her back at the orphanage and went on their way. Itachi had promptly forgotten the Kieru, only confused and just nodded to what Sasuke was saying about a friend he recently made. 

——————

Shisui meets the girl the very next day. 

He immediately talks up a storm with the two kids with his Sharingan on, mostly watching the girl. None of them don’t notice anything wrong with that. 

Itachi was left with a bag of Dango in his hands as he watched his best friend talk with his dojutsu active.  
(He is confused, he will question it to his later) 

While the children were sparring in Taijutsu, Shisui and Itachi were sitting a few distances away from the match. Itachi finished the last stick of Dango and placed it into the bag, he turned to Shisui who was recording the match. 

“Why do we activate our eyes to watch Kieru Emiko?” 

Shisui’s eyes briefly flickered to him. His voice sounded appalled at his unawareness of the clan's oldest tradition. 

“You don’t know?” 

“No I do not, it was never mentioned to me.” 

Shisui sighed. “Alright then! The magnificent Shisui shall educate you on the clan's most important tradition!” 

Itachi’s lips twitched upward at his declaration. 

“Do you know what Kieru means?” 

He nodded absently and answered smoothly. “Yes it means vanishing” 

Shisui hums in confirmation. “Yes, The Kieru’s. The Vanishing Clan, or the most commonly known The Forgotten Clan.” 

“The forgotten?” 

Shisui nodded solemnly. “Yes, the clan and its members are easily forgettable. You would have known one for most of your life and still forget who they are, usually, a picture, an object, or even the person itself can slowly jumpstart the memories. When they die, it’s like no one remembers them, they only exist on paper, that’s why they mostly stuck with the Uchiha. While we have the Sharingan, we can still forget over time. To remember them again you can search through the Sharingan to restore them.” 

Itachi hums in understanding and activates his Sharingan as well. 

“Is that also why we record them in the books?” 

Shisui nods. “Ever since they mostly died out in the third Shinobi war, and when we thought the last of em were wiped out, we put the books into a separate sealed building.” 

“Ah” 

“It’s near the Naka shrine, it’s underground the Stone tablet in the Naka shrine will tell you how to go access it” 

“a-ah” 

Itachi lightly flushed in embarrassment for being so easy to read. Shisui snickered and patted him on the back and looked back at the spar. 

“Don’t worry about it, alright guys time out!”

———————

The Uchiha and the Kieru continued to be friends up until the academy where they met Uzumaki Naruto. Thus the duo became a trio, a fun little thing they called the U.U.K. Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Kieru. 

(It used to be Indra, Asura, and Jyeshta.) 

(Note: the name is odd, but the name Jyeshta is related to Hindu mythology just like Indra and Asura. She is the goddess of misfortune. She is a forgotten/ignored goddess. Which makes perfect sense for Azumi/Emiko Kieru, they have had misfortune in all their lives and were killed and forgotten.) 

They have fun with each other and often set up pranks to play around the village. 

—————————

Shisui has committed suicide. 

(He had no choice, it was for the greater good) 

The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered in a single night. Itachi takes the book of Emiko Kieru. Uchiha Sasuke never witnesses the murder or the Tsukuyomi of his clan's slaughter. 

(He never wanted to but Danzō ordered it, he was able to bargain for Sasuke’s survival.

His parents asked him to take the book and so he did, Shisui’s crow will be watching her for him.) 

Sasuke made it his ambition to take revenge and kill his brother for his clan. 

The trio of the UUK still prevails. But Sasuke and Naruto often bicker. 

—————————

They graduated. But not without a little bit of trouble on Naruto’s side. 

They were put into different teams.  
(A certain man never liked the Uchiha nor the Kierus. I remember with the many Sharingan's he had, even wrote her down on his desk with a picture.) 

She left and started her ninja career. 

They are slowly forgetting her now that they don’t spend as much time together as they used to. They meet up after practice and Naruto bickers with Sasuke about what they did earlier in the day. 

She smiles and chimes in now and then. They laugh and have fun together. 

(The trio became a duo)  
————————

The Chunin exams changed everything. Sasuke was bitten by a snake, and Naruto's seal was tampered with. Her team never passed because while she was scouting, unwrapped the scroll and was taken out of the exam, she knew this because she saw an examiner picking up her two teammates and followed. 

(She still remembers the gaze of a redhead jinchuriki. Emiko smiles at him and he attempts to smile back as sand wraps around her arm comfortably) 

————————

During the month of training, she was keeping up her katas and went around the village. She came by Naruto's apartment to have dinner with him as he talked about Pervy Sage. 

When he talks about his summoning troubles, she asks him if he’s molding the chakra correctly. This gets him confused so they head to the nearest training grounds after they finished and paid. 

She tells him how and he followed her instructions. 

POOF!

A small toad was summoned instead of a tadpole. 

He cheers and spins her around in a hug. She laughs and they separate, he promises that he’ll rest and continue tomorrow. He won’t forget what she taught him, and she believes him.

They leave and it’s time for the final stage. 

She had cheered hard for Naruto and cried tears of joy when he defeated the Hyuga. 

Emiko smiled and giggled when Sasuke made his late grand entrance. She hasn’t seen him during the month, his outfit was odd but it fits him, and his bangs were a little long for her liking it was weird. 

Emiko’s smile faded when she saw his Sharingan, she doesn’t think his father or mother mention the tradition. She purses her lips, with the Sharingan new memories and the battles will be permanent in his mind, and he’ll forget about her. He’s not like Naruto, he’ll remember but it’ll be hard. Sasuke won't be able to remember her at all unless he looked through her book. 

Her grip tightens on the railings at her thoughts and shook it out just in time for the feathers to fall and the genjutsu is cast. 

She dispels them and starts to evacuate the civilians. 

———————

The 3rd Hokage has perished in battle. 

———————

Itachi has returned to Naruto and his biju with his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. They come across Jonin Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. 

Kakashi had looked into the eyes of Tsukuyomi and fell into a genjutsu coma. 

They decide to retreat once Jonin Maito Gai(Might Guy) has entered the battlegrounds. 

Genin Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto came across Itachi and Kisame. Sasuke had fought and fell to the Tsukuyomi as well, where he witnessed the deaths of his clan. 

————————

Senju Tsunade became the newly appointed Godamine. 

She had healed Kakashi and Sasuke. Then later on perform surgery and fixed Rock Lee, who was thought to be too damaged to continue on as a ninja. 

She had visited Sasuke once. She had expected him to remember her, but he didn’t. So she laughed nervously and apologized then took her leave. 

(He asked her who she was. She felt betrayed, he lied and forgot about her.) 

She never visited him again. 

Naruto still remembers her, he hasn’t forgotten yet. 

———————

Godamine Tsunade is the granddaughter of Senju Hashirama and she smiled down at the forgotten child.

(She remembers, and she is happy that someone remembers. She won’t forget her.) 

——————— 

Sasuke has left the village, Naruto swore to bring him back and they took off to retrieve him. 

She’s upset that no one bothered to get her. She is powerful, yes. It’s just that they don’t remember… 

(She wants to be remembered, she loved them and they forgot.) 

They failed and Naruto cried when he woke up and she was sitting there. She pulled him into her lap as he wrapped her arms around her and gripped her kimono. 

(A crow flutters its wings and caws) 

———————

Naruto leaves to train the Toad Sannin, or the Toad Sage as he calls it. 

(A man with raven hair writes down in black ink into a book, he shuts it closed and tucks it away. His time will come soon)  
———————

Naruto was back and had walked past her.  
(He has forgotten) 

A slither of red chakra had slipped out and wrapped around her neck in a comforting way and dissipated. She smiled at that. 

(Biju will never forget and has never forgotten.) 

———————

Gaara of the Sand was taken away and found. 

We sit on the rooftops of Sunagakure, watching the sun set and the stars rising. 

“The Children of the Forgotten…” he finally rumbles out. 

Emiko looks at him with questioning eyes.

“Yes? That is the Kieru Clan” 

He hummed and nodded. “Yes, I never understood how easily everyone forgets, one minute they know you and the next they forget.” 

Sadness bloomed in her chest, a sense of longing for someone who forgot. She nodded absently at him. 

“ I remember the chunin exams, I noticed how my sand went to you. Curling around your arm, carefully pressing down like it would hurt you, Shukaku wouldn’t tell me to kill you, just stare at you so he could remember what you would look like. He called you ‘sister’ something along the lines of ‘old man sage's daughter is here!’ When I was confused he told me about your clan, a clan of forgotten ones whose existence can never be validated. I think I began it pity you back then.” 

Emiko took in a shuddering breath and sighed out. She nodded and a tight knot was just growing bigger and bigger in her chest. 

Gaara faces to look at her, looking at her teary eyes and wobbling lips. 

He opened his mouth once again and softly spoke as he but her head on his lap and combed her hair with his hands. 

“They have forgotten haven't they…” The tears staining his pants and her sniffing told him everything he needed to know. 

“I am sorry they have forgotten Emiko-san. One day they will remember again, I promise.” 

She sniffed and turned her head to look at him. 

“I am the last of my clan Gaara, once I am gone, the Kieru Clan will be no more. We will be forgotten forever in time.” 

Gaara shook his head. 

“Clans of others hold the history of yours do they not? And the Uchiha keep a copy of every book somewhere hidden.”

Emiko smiles “yeah they do… I guess the Kieru will not be entirely forgotten” 

Gaara smiles back and nods. “Do not forget that there are two kages that can’t forget.”

She hugs him and he returns the favor. 

“Thank you Gaara”

“You are welcome.”  
(Child of the Sage he does not mention) 

————————

When Konohagakure becomes a crater, she does not think about the history that has been lost, but the people that need to be saved and the man who wields the eyes of the Sage. 

She uses the forgetfulness of her presence to catch the man off guard. But it does not work.

She dies before he is able to exact her soul to find here Uzumaki Naruto resides in currently. 

————————

She finds herself in an empty field of flowers. She walks towards and wanders around and finally sees a small empty clearing. 

Shisui and Itachi are here. They are sitting around a table with tea and a few treats. They smile at her and gesture at an empty seat which she gladly takes up. 

“You’ve grown a lot squirt! Looks like you’ve been through a lot huh?” 

Shisui grins and hastily shoves a teacup towards her and shoves a cookie into her mouth. 

She almost drops the cup and nearly spilled what's in the drink. She chews the cookie thoroughly and takes a sip of tea before swallowing. 

She nods, “yeah, Pein has invaded and destroyed the village.” 

Shisui winced and Itachi humms thoughtfully. 

“I will assume Naruto will come in and save the day.” Itachi rolls out smoothly. 

She giggled and nodded. “ so I assume Sasuke finally killed your Itachi?”

Itachi nodded and took a sip from his teacup. 

Shisui chuckles and ruffles her hair with his hands. She squawked and batted his hands away to fix her hair. 

“I apologize that he has forgotten” 

She froze a bit and quickly pretended like nothing had happened. 

“It’s alright” her voice cracked a little.

Shisui poked her cheek and grinned. 

“It’s alright! I’m sure he will remember again, besides I’m sure he misses his best friend!” 

Itachi nods. “I am sure one day he will remember again, and he’ll come running into your arms.” He smiles and takes a sip. 

“After all, he does love you the most.” 

Her head snaps towards him as a she was engulfed in a blue light. 

“Wait what?!” 

Shisui snickered “oh nothing for you to worry about!”

Itachi cheekily smiles at Emiko and waves his fingers at her goodbye and Shisui gives her an arm hug. 

“Bye! We’ll meet you the next time when you die! Try not to come back so early!” He winks. 

“See you next time.” 

She smiles and closes her eyes. “Yeah.. see you next time.” 

Kieru Emiko vanishes from purgatory. 

————————

She awakens and is helped up by a passing ninja who was looking for survivors. 

Shiruma Danzo is made Intern Hokage until Tsunade awakens. 

She helps in efforts of rebuilding, she meets Tenzo/Yamato. He’s able to rebuild houses with his Mokuton, but it’s a watered down version of it so it could only do so much. 

She gives him a grin and thumbs up, she slaps his back and gives him a large sample of chakra to keep going. 

(The Daughter of the Sage smiles down on the boy who was used.) 

Yamato blinks at his when his charka stores was completely filled, a little uncomfortable since she gave him a little too much that his charka coils start to strain a little. He opens his mouth to thank her but she’s already walking off with a stack of wooden planks. He just shrugs and continue on, shes working no need to bother her any longer. 

Later on when she’s hammering down the last of the foundation of the building, right before she hits the last nail a voice calls out to her. She blinks and turns to Yamato. 

(He remembers.) 

She puts down her hammer and jumps down to Yamato. She cushions her feet with her chakra and gently land without any dust kicking up. Emiko smiles at him and asks what’s up. 

He grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. 

“I was wondering if you can do that trick again. Earlier when you restored my chakra?” 

She blinks a little bit shocked that he remembers her.  
(She remembers Lady Tsunade talking about a boy who survived Orochimaru’s Mokuton experiment. She thinks it’s him, most of his body and blood is Hashirama’s cells so he remembers.) 

“It’s okay if you can’t!” He hastily adds on “You DIDNT seem tired before so I assume you can do it again?” 

She smiles and nods. “Of course.” She pats Yamato’s arm and gives him her chakra. 

Yamato grins “thanks! Uh…..” suddenly embarrassed that he didn’t know your name. 

“Pff don’t worry! I’m Kieru Emiko” she sticks out her hand. 

Yamato smiles and shakes her hand. “ Yamato, now I’ve gotta go back to work, see you later Kieru-San!”

“Just call me Emiko.” 

“Alright than later!” 

He turns away and walks away, she waves and turns back to the building and jumps up and finishes putting in the last nail and sighs. 

I wonder what’s going to happen next.

—————————

War was declared. 

The element nations vs Uchiha Madara. She gulps and remembers the book on Kieru Azumi. She held onto Azumi’s cloth Hitai-ate that was in the storage scroll that was inside the book cover. 

It was in good condition still and she looked over it. She looked in the mirror and compared her features with Azumi, they looked similar except her hair was down to her lower spine and Emiko’s was only up to her shoulders and the lighter skin tone. 

She tied the cloth around her neck and her allied nations Hitai-ate around her forehead and headed out.  
—————————

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of awhile ago and finally started writing this week and finished up today. Two endings is either a happy or unhappy ending! I’m going to start writing them soon. Originally the ending was suppose to be the unhappy ending but some people might not like that and will want a fluffy ending so... yeah!


End file.
